IM with Avalanche
by Hopeless27
Summary: A random IM with AVALANCHE on a random day sometime between the End of FFVII and the beginning of AC


A bit out of character. . .i tried my best

Barret: YO, WHAT UP? XP

Cid: Barret stop it with the caps

Yuffie: O.o

Cait Sith has just signed in

Yuffie: REEVIE

Cid: not again

Barret: WHAT?

Reeve: STOP CALL ME REEVIE!!!!!

Yuffie: but it sounds cute. ;-)

Reeve: It does not

Cid: Barret, ur using caps again

Barret: SO?

Cid: its damned annoying

Tifa Lockhart has just signed in

Yuffie: Hey Tifa!

Barret: WUD UP?

Cid: Hey kiddo

Reeve: greetings

Yuffie: Reeve you're so formal

Tifa: hi guys

Reeve: I think it's about time we introduce a topic

Yuffie: I know! Let's gossip about Cloud!!! XD

Reeve: . . .

Barret: WHY?

Cid: STOP IT WITH THE CAPS!!

Tifa: Why would we wanna do that?

Yuffie: you know you want to.

Cid: Haven't seen Cloud in a while, his business okay?

Tifa: Spectacular

Cid: good to hear

Yuffie: god you guys are boring

Barret: LETS CHANGE THE SUBJECT

Cid: turn off your caps

Barret: WHY

Cloud – has just signed in

Tifa: Hey Cloud

Barret: WUD UP SPIKY

Cid: wadda ya know? He signed on.

Reeve: Hi Cloud

Yuffie: CLOUDDDDDDDD

CLoud: oh no. . .

Tifa: Cloud, where are you?

CLoud: in

Tifa: When are you coming back

Cloud: Tomorrow, why?

Tifa: clients

Cloud: Oh, many?

Tifa: yes

Yuffie: SInce when did this convo turn private?

Barret: GET A PRIVATE CONVO

Cid: Barret, if you're not gonna turn of the caps, shut up.

Barret: WTF?

Vincent has just signed in.

Yuffie: VINCENT!!!!!

Barret: WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?

Vincent: bored

Cid: that's a first

Tifa: It's been a long time Vincent.

Vincent: . . .

Yuffie: god this is boring, I wish something interesting would happen.

Fire Head has just signed in.

Barret: WHO'S THAT?

Cid: Don't tell me you don't know.

Reeve: who else can it be?

Fire Head: YO! S'up AVIE?

Cid: Avie. . .?

Barret: WHO THE FUCK IS THAT?

Reeve: someone more annoying than Yuffie

Yuffie: When did he get that title?

Tifa: looks like you spoke too soon Yuffie

Yuffie: I didn't mean for THAT to happen

Tifa: Oh hi Reno

Fire Head: God damnit u guyz take so long to reply.

Barret: OH SO THAT'S WHO IT IS

Cid: You just noticed.

Cloud: you guys never fail to entertain

Fire Head: I feel so proud o'myself, I entertained Cloud.

Barret: WAT R U DOING HERRE RENO? DIS IS DA AVALANCHE CHATRM

Cid: would you stop it with the caps already?

Fire Head: just thought I'd drop in 2 say hello

Barret: WELL NOW THAT YOU'VE DONE US THE HONOR, YOU CAN LEAVE

Fire Head: Well u pplz r welcoming

Tifa: Stop being so rude Barret, Shinra is gone.

Barret: HE'S STILL A TURK

Cid: and you're still not turning off the caps

Fire Head: are we finished this debate?

Reeve: almost

Fire Head: REEVE, how ya doing buddy?

Reeve: since when did I give you permission to call me buddy?

Fire Head: so you're not a buddy?

Reeve: Never mind

Tifa: I wish Red could type

Cid: I think he does

Yuffie: but how? I mean with his…you know, his

Cloud: paws…?

Yuffie: yeah

Rude – has just signed in.

Yuffie: Mr. Baldy. . .?

Fire Head: I got that email address for him

Cid: Typical

Reeve: I know Reno would be likely to crash at Avalanche but you Rude?

Rude: don't ask. .. Just don't

Fire Head: buahahaha

Tifa: So Reno's behind all this.

Yuffie: Hey Reno, you gonna trick the whole team on here?

Fire Head: If I attempted to trick Tseng, he would kill me.

Rude: obviously

Fire Head: Hey, wanna crash 7th Heaven?

Rude: broke

Fire Head: come on, Tifa won't make us pay would you Tifa?

Barret: OF COURSE SHE WILL

Tifa: Ummmm

Yuffie: don't be so soft

Fire Head: so Tifa, expect us Turks later

Barret: CONSIDER YOURSELF LUCKY YOUR NOT COMING HOME SPIKY

Cloud: …

Rude: when Reno says crash, he means trash.

Fire head: I DON'T YO! I just wanna visit my dear friend Tifa.

Cid: I find that hard to believe

Elena – has just signed in

Elena: RENO, this is so embarrassing, how dare you make me come here?

Fire Head: chill, yo!

Elena: how could I chill? Seriously Rude, you're so cool, I wouldn't last a day being Reno's partner

Yuffie: YAY Elena, that's the longest sentence I've see so far

Rude: You get used to him after a year or so, he's not all that after a while

Fire Head: I'm still here ya know.

Yuffie: Hey Rude, got anymore secrets to spill?

Tifa: Yuffie, stop that

Yuffie: come on, I'm sure Barret and Cid would want to know too. Right Barret? Cid?

Barret: UHHHH

Cid: Yuffie, don't drag me into this

Yuffie: I'll take that as a yes, so Rude, TELL.

Rude: well…

Reno: RUDE!

Elena: Yes Rude, spill

Tifa: That's so mean Yuffie

Fire Head: YA YUFFIE!

Yuffie: Oh stop trying to ruin the fun. Cloud tell her to stop

Cloud: Yuffie, don't drag me into this.

Yuffie: Why does everyone say that these days? Rude Tell!!!

Vincent: Don't you think you're being too annoying?

Yuffie: No!

Rude: I'm going to.. go now, Reno, meet me at HQ

Fire Head: will do.

Rude has just signed off.

Yuffie: well that's no fun!

Barret: WELL I HAVE TO LEAVE TOO!

Cid: thank god

Barret: CYA

Tifa: bye

Cid: bye

Yuffie: CCCCCCCYA

Fire Head: see ya

Barret has just signed off.

Vincent: Yuffie is not going to leave?

Yuffie: Fun's just started!!!!!

Vincent: Then I'm out.

Yuffie: AWWWWW

Vincent has just signed off

Yuffie: aww, this is no fun anymore.

Cloud: it was never fun

Tifa: Cloud. . .

Fire Head: Tifa leave him alone

Elena: uhh, can I leave now?

Fire Head: NO

Tifa: Leave Elena alone

Fire Head: why?

Elena: You're so mean

Tseng- has just signed on

Tseng: so that's where you guys are

Elena: except for Rude

Fire Head: ya, he's going to HQ

Cid: since when did this become a Turks convo?

Fire Head: Well, it's not considering RUDE isn't here

Reeve: one of the reasons why I quit Shinra….

Tseng: because of Reno?

Reeve: precisely

Fire Head: I can read this you know

Tifa: Stop being mean guys

Yuffie: Tifa, it was starting to get fun.

Cloud: …

Cid: aham

Reeve: God I feel sorry for Rude

Tseng: me2

Cloud: I see what you mean

Tifa: stop being Mean

Elena: Can I leave NOW?

Fire Head: NO

Tseng: Reno…..

Elena: Yes RENO

Tifa: uh-oh

Cid: lets see you get out of this one kiddo

Yuffie: HEH, this is getting good.

Elena- has just signed off

Fire Head: meh this is no fun, I'm going to 7th Heaven

Tseng: … can u avoid trouble for one day?

Fire Head: whats the fun in that?

Fire Head- has just signed off

Tseng: Sorry about this Tifa

Tifa: Don't worry about it

Cloud: easy for you to say, I'm the one that's gotta clean it up tomorrow

Tifa: Don't say that

Cloud: Tifa, I'm not coming home tomorrow, expect me in a week

Cid: good one

Yuffie: COME VISIT ME!

Cid: uhhh, lets not

Yuffie: lets

Cloud: how about no

Tseng- has just signed off

Tifa: aww come on Cloud, don't do that

Cloud: …

Yuffie: visit me

Cid: don't

Cloud: …

Cloud- has just signed off

Yuffie: hey, that's not fun anymore

Yuffie- has just signed off

Cid: Bye Tifa

Cid- has just signed off

Tifa- has just signed off

THE END


End file.
